


Petpet

by aireyv



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireyv/pseuds/aireyv
Summary: Sketch drawing**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT INCLUDED**





	Petpet

**Author's Note:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> despite the fact that my ao3 is completely dissociated from any social media i use to interact with people at church, ~~some lady at church (some lady from a ward i don't even go to and haven't gone to in over half a year)~~ somebody online who IS NOT EVEN MORMON AND APPARENTLY _DOXXED ME_ tracked down all of my fanfiction, compiled it, and sent it to my mother
> 
> no i don't know why they did this
> 
>  
> 
> so as much as this is years and years of work and as much as i know people love it, i'm taking it all down tonight, starting with the explicit ones
> 
> i don't know if i'll ever be able to reupload, don't plan on it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i can't believe someone did this to me
> 
> i'm sorry
> 
> i'm so sorry


End file.
